


Spiderman far from home epilogue

by timexturner



Category: MCU, spiderman far from home - Fandom
Genre: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!, Other, Peter asking Tony for help in his sleep and Tony anwsering him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: What happens the night that mysterio revealed who Spiderman was? Peter has a bad dream of course.





	Spiderman far from home epilogue

"Peter Parker is Spiderman." Those words echoed in peters head as he fell asleep that night. 

Peter was running, running from all the people who wanted something from him. He then tripped and fell. He was crying. Now everyone knew. Everyone knew Peter Parker was Spiderman. Everyone wanted to be his friend for the wrong reasons. 

" I can't do it! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME THIS BIG A RESPONSIBILITY! I need you, mister Stark." Peter said crying on the ground 

" uh, I thought you did brilliantly on that class trip, kid" Peter then heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again. He looked up to see Tony Stark smiling at him " giving the glasses to Mysterio was a mistake, but you figured it out in the end and took care of him. I'm proud of you, Peter." 

" m-mister Stark.. Tony... You're-?" Peter asked drying his eyes a bit. 

" this is just a dream, kid, sorry." Tony confirmed as he snapped his fingers and they were in avengers tower. " what's bugging you, kiddo?" Tony asked going behind the bar and getting himself a drink. He got Peter a rootbeer and sat back down. 

" I can't drink-" 

" it's rootbeer, Peter" Tony said as Peter smiled and started drinking it. " so what's up?" 

" everyone knows, Tony, everyone knows I'm Spiderman, I don't know what to do." Peter said as he wiped his mouth of the frothy foam of the rootbeer. 

" everyone knew I was ironman. Pete, news gets out, sometimes unintentionally, so what if the world knows you're Spiderman? Sure sometimes people will use you, but you're true friends, will love you no matter what. Peter, trust me, nothing's gonna change now that the world knows. Sure you'll be bombarded with interviews left right and center, but besides that would the world knowing you're Spiderman be so bad?" Tony explained to him 

" yes, because I just want a normal high school experience!" Peter said " sorry for shouting, mister star- Tony. It's just, it's hard without you here" 

" I know. Peter do you know why I left you those glasses?" Tony asked 

" because you wanted me to be the next iron-man?" Peter guessed 

"No. Because there is only one ironman. I wanted to give them to you because I wanted you to be a better version of yourself. You proved that on that trip you took. You think I didn't see you make your own suit? Granted it was with my tech but-" 

" oh was I not suppose to use it? I'm sorry Mister stark it was an-" Peter started but Tony cut him off. 

" no need to explain, Peter. I've been there before. But, I saw you, I saw you fight, I saw you and your friends figure out who mysterio really was and stopped him. Peter I chose you because I saw myself in you. You can absolutely do this without me. You proved that. I'm always going to be with you, Peter, and if you need to I gave Happy some recording to integrate into your suit should you start to miss me too much." Tony explained smiling 

Peter gave a chuckle smiling " you couldn't have told me that before?" 

" ah, I've been told I'm somewhat of a dick." Tony said as Peter laughed 

" no you're not. You're a hero." Peter said. Tony smiled and brought him in for a hug. 

" that means a lot coming from you, kid." Tony said " I think it's almost time for you to wake up, sport." 

" do I have to? I don't wanna leave you" Peter said not wanting to wake up and leave his mentor. 

"You can always dream me up in your sleep again when you need help. Remember though, as long as I'm in your heart, I'm never really gone. But remember Pete, with great power comes great responsibility. You are going to be just fine Peter. Anyway I better get going, you need to wake up and I have a date with an old friend." 

"You mean Steve?" 

" no. Excelsior!" Tony said winking at Peter as Peter then woke up from the best dream he'd had in a while.


End file.
